All Swept Away
by Celipa23
Summary: Kakashi's time in ANBU
1. Chapter 1

He danced in the night over the lifeless bodies behind a white and red mask. His sword in the air sliced and moved with his graceful feet. There was blood on him, but he didn't care. There were also at least a thousand enemies, nor did he care about that. A full fat moon hung in the air and all he could do was smile behind the mask and keep on dancing.

The wind blew unequally, sometimes sweeping heavily along the ground, seeming to whisper its moaning in the cold ears of the dead, then rising in a shrill and mournful whistling. It entered the forest with a rush that filled the air with the leaves and branches it scattered in its path.

The man's silver hair had blood in it, and it covered the clothed gloves that stretched all the way up to his bicep to leave the branded mark of ANBU showing. He was nothing but a tool.

Kakashi laughed as the enemy charged at him and all he could feel was pity for them. Pity that they could defeat him; pity that they would have to die. Pity that they weren't as good of a tool as he was. Too bad, he thought as he snarled and drew his father's sword through the air, killing them left and right. How glorious, his mind whispered.

Jumping back and out of the way of a blade that aimed for his head he backed up and landed on a branch of a lofty tree; his balance never failing him. Raising his mask from his face, he turned it to the side so it would rest on his head, he scanned the area of dead men and few stragglers that seemed determined to stay alive.

The winds began to die down into a gentle breeze and he let it calm and sooth his heart and mind. Closing his eyes he let nothing important run through his mind at that point in time because death was on his way to deliver his last message before he went home to crawl into his bed, alone. Cracking open his sharingan eye, he activated the wheel and raised his sword once more in front of him, spotting his next victim that was still trying to hang onto dear life.

Grabbing the ANBU mask he replaced it over his face and fell from the tree tops, like an angel; so graceful and beautiful but deadly. One powerful swing to the last casualty and his mission would be accomplished. Kakashi swung hard and fast, enough force to get through the flesh and bone in the neck, severing the head to make it roll on the ground with an expression of fear locked on the dead man's features. Kakashi was nothing but a faceless warrior, now.

Back straightened, he slowly walked over to the detached head on the ground and the dead man and the living man exchanged a long look before Kakashi finally felt satisfied, because it will be inevitable to understand the things that sprint through his head.

This was realization, which leads to completion, Kakashi's thoughts convinced himself. Nothing hurts anymore because nothing is real. He inhaled the air around him and the acrid stink of death and blood seeped in through his mask to burn his nose. Suddenly he felt empty inside and wondered if this whole reality was a test for him. Perhaps… perhaps not.


	2. Chapter 2

As the winds died down, Kakashi took a sharp notice that it had become too quiet in the bloody forest. Removing his porcelain hound mask, he looked to the full moon to try and figure the time. His best guess was that it was probably around three in the morning.

A nerve twitched in his arm, and he grabbed a kunai from his pound and flung it sharply in the direction where he heard a slight noise, stabbing a thick tree trunk. Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he scanned the area for any wandering nin that might have been trying to sneak up on him. Nothing.

In the distance, he heard a thumping sound, but he almost thought it was his heart skipping a beat, instead. Staying as still and quiet as he possibly could, he waited in the darkness. He watched the trees move in the barely noticeable breeze. He listened for the ground to give sound to any footsteps.

Abruptly, he heard a low moaning sound and he searched the forest floor before spotting the thing that made the noise. He squinted, hard, to examine it and he thought he saw a familiar ponytail on the persons' head. Couldn't be, could it? Stalking up to the being he gasped lightly as his eyes took in the full features.

The face and the hair had looked like Iruka, Kakashi thought, with the distinct scar that ran across that man's nose; the auburn brown hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail. But… he was naked, and his arms were truncated from the bicep down. The supposed "Iruka" had his eyes closed and Kakashi felt the slightest shiver of fear run down his spine.

The being stopped in its track and turned his head with difficultly, as if it were a hard to do something so simple. Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt his stomach turn at the disturbing thing in front of him, "Iruka?" He whispered, taking a step back.

"Iruka's" upper body contorted suddenly, making the torso lean forward and jut out to the side, forcing his ribs to stick out of his skin, as his thighs came together, with his lower legs spread apart. What was left of his arms hung forward, obviously having no control over them. The being lifted its' head to Kakashi's face and its' eyes flew open, wide and blind.

Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat and took another step back. He had never seen something like this before, which was saying something because he'd seen a lot of crazy shit before. But this… was it really Iruka? He watched carefully as the Iruka's milky eyes seemed to stare right at him, despite the fact that they were completely white with a tinge of yellow.

"KAKASHI!" It screamed in agony as a black, tar substance began to spew from the mouth. Its' body twitched and tried to move toward the other man, contorting itself into different positions as it walked. It screamed and moaned again as Kakashi caught sight of something moving in the things' skin, tearing and forcing it apart.

The hairs on Kakashi's neck stood up and his eyes unfocused as he could hear the sound of flesh being torn apart. That was not Iruka. This is not Iruka. Was this real? Was this a test? He had to get out of here. Kakashi turned the other way and ran as fast as he could, but was stopped immediately at the resonance of other low moaning noises that now surrounded him.

Looking to the left and then onto the right, he saw the same creatures beginning to invade into the forest with their sick bodies twisting and contorting as they made their way to him. Maybe they wanted suicide, he concluded. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his ankle and he simultaneously reacted with a kunai at the persons' throat. It wasn't one of the creatures, but a regular human being. An enemy nin, to be precise.

"Please, dear god… help me," the man trembled, eyes darting in a paranoid fashion. "Don't let me die. I don't want to die."

Kakashi crouched and studied the facial features of the man, "You see them, too?"

The scared eyes met his and the man spit out his next words, "What do you mean, 'can I see them!' They're fucking everywhere. Please, don't leave me here."

Kakashi felt a twinge of pity for the man, but decided that this was an enemy nin, he could not let him go. "You know that I cannot let you live. I can either kill you myself and make it fast, or leave you with them. I have a feeling that they would kill you slowly."

The silver haired man unexpectedly jumped from the man's presence, heart beating rapidly in his chest as he felt something hovering over his shoulder. The thing that had been behind him screamed in what seemed like frustration but soon turned its' attention to the man on the ground. Kakashi stared in horror as he watched what it appeared to be like blades, or razors rip out of the creatures' stomach and rise up into the air, coming down fast and hard to impale the dying, frightened man in the woods.

"Oh, God," Kakashi knew that he was now surrounded by them so he jumped up into the tree tops and sprinted from limb to limb, desperately running towards his home village, where he knew it was safe.


End file.
